


The Road

by carolej126, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written in response to the VinList July 2009 celebration week Picture Prompt Challenge.It's a long and dusty trail.





	The Road

Built on a foundation of hope long gone, the dusty trail stretched forward.

Once covered in lush green, civilization took root leaving it cracked and barren.

Solid, purposeful strides marred its surface. Dust scattered into the air, striving for freedom, only to settle back to the ground.

Expectation arose, like the anticipation of a new day dawning.

Strength of character seeping into the parched surface like the morning dew.

But only for a brief moment. Footprints blurred. Optimism faded, then vanished, forgotten.

No respite given, once again impartial observer of new beginnings, witness to shattered dreams, the road continued on.


End file.
